


Crowd Control

by Crying_chickpea



Series: Omega Kageyama! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Dirty Hinata, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Public Sex, Thirsty Kageyama, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: Hinata spotted an empty seat by the door as it opened to let out passengers, he quickly claimed the seat pulling Kageyama on his lap as more people flooded inside the train.





	Crowd Control

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in one sitting... Self indulgent stuff as usual...

They were traveling by the subway after a practice match in a neighboring University, their own winning by a long shot. If Kageyama was being honest he’d admit he was feeling horny since Shouyou had spiked the winning ball in the opponent’s court, narrowly and purposely missing one of the alpha’s that was leering at Tobio throughout the match.

Nothing turned him more than his alpha boyfriend getting possessive and his alpha bringing them the winning point, put both of them together it had Tobio rubbing his legs together in arousal. Too bad they were in the train, it was so crowded that there was hardly any space to stand. Shouyou was standing pressed up against him, sweaty and warm still smelling strong and possessive. 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama from beneath his lashes, no doubt scenting the omega’s arousal at their proximity . He licked his lips as he took in the omega’s slightly flushed feature. 

“Soon,” Shouyou said with a mischievous smirk on his face making the omega gulp in nervousness and anticipation. 

“Whatever,” Kageyama stuttered out, articulate as ever. 

The train was stopping in the next stop, their stop was still half an hour away, they had separated from the rest of their team in the crowd. Hinata spotted an empty seat by the door as it opened to let out passengers, he quickly claimed the seat pulling Kageyama on his lap as more people flooded inside the train. 

“Wh—aat are you doing, dumbass?” Kageyama stuttered out as he felt himself being shifted on the alpha’s lap. 

“I said soon didn’t I?” Hinata murmured in the omega’s ear lips brushing the quickly flushing shell of Tobio’s ear. 

Kageyama’s eyes bugged out when he understood the implications. He checked around himself to see if anyone heard them. 

“Excuse me can we borrow that?” Hinata asked a man standing next to their seat, pointing at the folded newspaper in his hand, Kageyama gulped at that he had a pretty good idea where this was going and boy did that make his insides twinge in excitement. 

The man handed them the paper not batting an eyelash at their position because it was not uncommon for couples to sit this way when it was this crowded. Hinata handed the paper to Kageyama, stretching up to whisper in his ear, “now Tobio be real good and hold that thing wide and steady, don’t want the entire train to know how much of a slut you can be, now do we?”

Kageyama hands shook as he held the paper in both of his hands, covering their lower body and chest with the paper, only his head and a bit of ginger hair peeking over his shoulder, showing over the newspaper.

Shouyou’s dirty talk always got him off and his alpha didn’t hesitate to exploit it to the fullest

Hinata snaked his hand over Kageyama’s torso pulling the omega closer to his body, he kicked the Kageyama’s feet apart making him sit with the alpha’s thighs between his spread legs which were now dangling over Shouyou’s knees. 

The alpha caressed the omega’s chest with his hands, thumbs tweaking the two already very hard nubs over the thin material of Tobio’s t-shirt, making the omega gasp at the jolt of pleasure, jostling the newspaper in his arms. 

“Now now Tobio don’t make any noise.” Hinata teased smirk evident in his voice, while he continued to twist and pinch on the omega’s nipple making the omega whimper low in his throat. 

Kageyama knew they ought to stop this but the thought of anyone finding out what they were doing was more of an arousal for him then a deterrent. His hole clenched painfully as the alpha’s hands rode lower on his body hovering over his hard cock, while Shouyou rolled his hips slightly, the outline of his hard cock pressing against the cleft of his ass, making him slick at the thought of being fucked by that. 

 

“Nuh uh! Not going to fuck you here baby, just gonna make you come all over yourself like the dirty little omega you are,” he breathed out punctuating his words by palming the omega’s little cock, heel of his hand massaging the omega’s weeping cockhead over his clothes, making the omega tense up and whine softly in response. 

Tobio breath was coming in short gasps the sensation on his cock making him dizzy with pleasure, the alpha’s promise making his mouth water, he knew he was not a ‘little omega’ by long shot, but he loved it when Shouyou called him that andtreated him like he was his alpha’s little omega. 

Hinata nuzzle at the omega’s scent gland, the omega was now rolling his hips with the moment of Hinata’s hands, causing unbearable friction on the alpha’s cock making him stifle a groan in the omega’s neck. 

Kageyama almost moaned out loud if not for the hand coming over to clamp over his mouth, the alpha had suddenly jammed his hands inside his shorts, gripping his flushed and wet cock in his calloused hands, pumping his hands roughly thumbing at the weeping slit and pressing roughly against the sensitive glans. 

“Don’t forget the paper,” Hinata hissed out. 

Kageyama straightened the newspaper, he could hardly see a single word, eyes dazed and glazed with arousal he could only try and hold in the noises as the alpha roughly fondled his cock, just like he loved it. 

Hinata dipped his hands a bit lower to massage the omega’s furled and wet entrance with his index finger, “aw baby you’re so wet, you wouldn’t mind if I fucked you right here would you.” 

Kageyama whined at his words, he’d like that, he wants the stretch and burn of a cock so bad. But immediately his mouth was stuffed with two fingers, gagging him for any noise he made. 

Hinata wanted to finger Kageyama until the omega was a mess but this position wouldn’t allow them that. He continued to pump the omega’s cock, now slippery with precum as the omega sucked on the fingers given to him. He pressed the omega harder on his lap, the hardness of his cock brushing the omega’s clothed hole making the wet fabric brush against the sensitive rim. 

Kageyama gagged and hiccupped around the fingers in his mouth as his throat opened to make choked noises. 

Hinata pumped the omega harder, hands flying over the flushed organ as the next stop approached. “Tobio that nice man might have to get down the next stop, can’t give him an eyeful now can we?”

Tobio just whimpered in response. 

“Cum now, little omega.”

Just like that a blunt nail rubbed harshly against his slit and with a twist of the alpha’s wrist he was coming, his body bowing forward bunching up the newspaper a bit, as his cock twitched painting his underwear with cum. His hole fluttered endlessly, limbs shaking with the intensity of his orgasm, a scream died in his throat as the alpha continued fondling him past his orgasm, making him tear up in overstimulation. 

Soon hands were withdrawing from Tobio’s body, returning with a tissue to discreetly wipe him off, his face was wiped carefully spit and tears dabbed gently, while another hand made quick work of the mess in his pants. A soft kiss was pressed against his cheek as he caught his breath, still flushed and slightly shaking. 

“You okay there, Tobio.”

“Yeah, ’m fine.”

“Good, I can’t wait to finish this when we reach home.”

Kageyama shivered at the promise, leaning on the shorter alpha’s chest with a sigh, barely concealing his excitement. The alpha was still hard against his ass and he couldn’t wait to reach home either. 

Just like Shouyou had said the man was getting down at the stop, Kageyama handed him his paper—

“I couldn’t help but notice you were holding the paper upside down the entire time,” the man said with a teasing smirk and a wink in their direction. Kageyama could feel his cheeks flame up damn it he knew—

“Really? We didn’t notice, actually that’s how they teach us to read at the uni these days,” Hinata chirped from his position behind the omega, smiling wide and innocently at the guy making the man stagger in his step. 

Well that’s Kageyama Tobio's mate, Hinata Shouyou for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome (^_-)
> 
> And promts too...


End file.
